How To Rule The World
by charlie009d
Summary: McGee was having a bad day, even before he was pushed off a cliff.


Hey It's Charlie. I'm having a really rough time right now so I needed to write. I believe it is horrible to start another story in the middle of one but this is just a one shot so I guess it's ok. I have already finished writing Nothing Is Ever Forgotten and am in the middle of writing another story called It's Never Too Late, which I hope to be one of my more famous stories. But right now it is at home and I am not there so I will right this one shot to drown my pain and sadness.

**How To Rule The World**

Timothy McGee's brain didn't have time to process what happened. One second he was standing ontopof a high cliff looking out over the water and the next he felt hands on his back and his feet leave the ground. His mouth hung open in a silent scream but nothing came out, no matter how much he wanted to his body refused to scream. He twisted himself to face the water that was quickly coming for him, McGee squeezed his eyes shut and said a silent prayer. It was hard to imagine that he had a terrible day even before he was pushed off a cliff. But he did. Then he hit the icy water.

**NCIS**

**Twelve hours earlier**

Tim sighed in relief when he saw the office was empty. He was nearly an hour late and he was terrified that Gibbs would throw a fit. He slipped into his chair and began typing on his computer trying to make himself look busy, acting as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't been late. McGee jumped out of his skin when a pair of hands slapped down on his desk, he looked up to see Tony standing there with a devilish grin twisted on his face. Tony held out his hand and McGee just looked at it wondering what the senior field agent had in mind.

"Twenty bucks,McLate, pay up and I won't tell the boss about your tardiness,"

"Tell me what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking in with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"That McGee doesn't like your new shoes," Tony said quickly.

Gibbs looked down at his feet then looked between Tony and Tim. "These are the same shoes I always wear,"

Gibbs shook his head and walked away, he had more important things to do than argue about footwear with his agents. McGee slipped Tony a twenty dollar bill under the desk, Tony folded it up and stuffed it into his pocket and wandered over to his desk and sat lazily. just then Ziva walked in shuffling through some papers she spoke briefly with Gibbs then sat down she looked up and smiled when she saw McGee.

"I see you have finally made it into work," She said.

Gibbs gave Tim the Gibbs-glare and walked up to MTAC not having the time to deal with his late agent at the moment. McGee groaned and demanded that Tony give him his money back. Tony jus smiled and acted like he had no clue what Tim was talking about. Ziva looked between them with horror written on her face.

"I am sorry, McGee I did not mean to bat you out,"

"Rat," He grumbled. "Rat,"

Everyone turned to face the MTAC room when they heard yelling. It was obviously Gibbs followed by Vance. None of them could make out any words but they knew neither of them were happy. Gibbs came rushing down the stairs with an angry Vance at his heels. Gibbs shouted at everyone to go home and they all looked at each other uncertainly but complied when Vance told them the same thing. McGee waited a minute as he watched Vance chase down Gibbs, then he grabbed his coat and headed for the parking lot. Before he could unlock his car, Tony came up behind and tried to strike a conversation.

"So McGoo are you going to go home and write some more L. stories?"

"Yeah," McGee replied. "Right now Tibbs and Tommy are tied up and are in a room with a bomb set to go off in less than three minutes,"

Tony made a face. "So you are going to kill off mine and Gibbs characters?"

"No," He said. "Rule number nine,"

"Ah, I see," Tony said. "So you wanna come hang with me instead of wasting your life away on that type writer?"

McGee looked Tony up and down. He couldn't believe he heard what Tony just said. Him and Tony? Hanging out? Maybe in another galaxy. He laughed off Tony's offer and went back onto the task of finding the right key to unlock his car.

"I'm serious, I know these two really hot chicks who go everywhere together and I need a wing man," Tony said. "I'll even let you have the blonde,"

McGee sighed and Tony punched the air with his fist as Tim followed him to his car. They got in and Tony blared Barbie Girl while McGee's ears bled to death. Tony sang along and punched Tim when he didn't do the same. When the music was turned down McGee decided it was time to interrogate Tony.

"So Tony," He began casually. "Why'd you pick me?"

"Well you see," Tony began. "I've been looking for an apprentice for quit some time now, and I have decided that you fit the bill, sorta, we will work on you. Anyway I needed to pass down my guide on _How To Rule The World _and I picked you because God only knows you need some excitement in your life,"

"Hey!" McGee protested.

"So I have a whole list of fun things to do today, or as I like to call it, my guide on _How To Rule the World_!"

"You already said that,"

**NCIS**

Tony slid into a booth with a beautiful dark haired dark eyed woman. Tim nervously sat down next to an equally beautiful blonde with blue eyes. the blonde was Stasha and the brunette was Keira. Tony began kissing his date and McGee's date, Stasha began doing the same thing to him. He pushed her off and she slapped him, then walked away. Keira did the same to Tony and followed her best friend.

"Way to ruin the mood, McIdiot," Tony said rubbing his face. "That was the fastest date I've ever been on, it doesn't matter though, she was a terrible kisser anyway,"

Keira came back and slapped Tony again.

The two NCIS agents left the pub and walked down the street where their second activity was to begin. Tony crouched behind some bushes and told McGee to do the same after they were both well hidden Tony sprinted to a house, rung the door bell and hid in the bushes. McGee rolled his eyes, ding dong ditching, the stupidest activity ever invented. Tony snickered when a little kid answered the door and went crying to his mommy claiming a ghost had rung their door bell.

"Come on, Tim, we will go to the next house over, it's your turn,"

McGee reluctantly followed. The two ducked in some rose of sharron bushes and Tony pushed Time out. McGee ran for the door feeling his hear beat against his rib cage. He rang the bell and ran back to Tony loving the burst of adrenaline he was feeling. He hear the door open, then four gun shots go off and last he heard a man yell.

"If you kids ever come back I'm going to put a round through you!"

McGee looked at Tony, who was snickering, in horror. "You didn't tell me this was Gibbs' house!"

"You didn't ask!" he replied.

**NCIS**

Tim wrapped his arms around his bare chest trying to warm himself up. The sun was setting and was casting an orange glow on the two agents. McGee looked down at the black water lapping up against the cliff then looked back at Tony who was making shoeing motions with his hands. He couldn't believe Tony had talked him into going cliff diving and for the best part, he was doing it in his underwear because he didn't have swimming trunks.

"Are you sure this is safe Tony?" McGee called over the wind.

"Yeah," He yelled back. "I saw it in a movie once,"

"What movie was that?"

"New Moon," He said. "Oh yeah, baby, Team Edward all the way!"

"Bella would have drowned if Jacob hadn't saved her!" McGee yelled beginning to panic.

"I'm here for you bud!" Tony replied. "Remember when I save the boss and Maddie Tyler from drowning? I'll do the same for you if need be,"

Timothy McGee's brain didn't have time to process what happened. One second he was standing ontopof a high cliff looking out over the water and the next he felt hands on his back and his feet leave the ground. His mouth hung open in a silent scream but nothing came out, no matter how much he wanted to his body refused to scream. He twisted himself to face the water that was quickly coming for him, McGee squeezed his eyes shut and said a silent prayer. It was hard to imagine that he had a terrible day even before he was pushed off a cliff. But he did. Then he hit the icy water.

The first coherent though that passed through his head was, _I can't believe that jerk pushed me off a cliff _the second was, _This feels pretty good. _He swam to the surface and waved to Tony calling him to come in.

"Nah!" Tony yelled. "I'd rather not!"

**NCIS**

The next day when Tim came into work there were pictures of him standing half-naked at the top of a cliff, and there were pictures of him falling off the cliff, everywhere. He turned to Tony and angrily stabbed a finger at his chest.

"This was all a big joke to make me look stupid," McGee accused. "Wasn't it?"

"You guessed it," Tony said with a grin. "McFreak,"

**THE END**

so that was a little out there... even for me. But I am feeling better and I hope this gets lots of reviews! Oh by the way, I would love it if people could give me good stories to check out, I like NCIS Tony and Gibbs NO SLASH, stories. I like lots of action and quick to the point and not too much Tony Whump! there's too much of that already! so let me know if you know of any good stories! oh one more thing! let us all take this time to say out loud the word anaranjado it is Spanish for orange and I love saying it! Ok thanks and please review!


End file.
